Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chip packaging technology, and in particular to a chip package and methods for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important step in the fabrication of an electronic product. Chip packages not only protect the chips therein from outer environmental contaminants, but they also provide electrical connection paths between electronic elements inside and those outside of the chip packages.
When an electronic product with touch-screen function is used by the users, vapor or oil tends to remain on the electronic product. The sensing device of the chip package in the electronic product is contaminated and physically damaged when the users use the electronic product, thereby reducing the reliability and lifetime of the electronic product.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for development of a chip package and methods for forming the same capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.
A conventional chip package includes a chip and a conductive wire. The chip has a conducting pad and a silicon substrate. The conductive wire may be electrically connected to the conducting pad and a printed circuit board through a wire-bonding process. However, the cost of the wire-bonding process is high, and the conductive wire occupies space. Hence, in recent years, the chip package is often manufactured by chip scale package (CSP) technology. After a ball grid array (BGA) is formed on the back surface of the chip, the chip is bonded to the printed circuit board.
Nevertheless, due to process limitations, the silicon substrate having sufficient thickness is required to prevent the chip package from being broken and damaged in manufacturing. As a result, the material cost of the chip package is increased. Moreover, the capacitance of the conventional chip package easily decays to affect the sensing capability of the chip package, such as a sensing capability for fingerprint pressure.